love for baekhyun
by byunnie rizuchan
Summary: baekhyun adalah teman chanyeol sejak kecil dan ia menyukai chanyeol. tapi sayang chanyeol hanya menganggap baekhyun sebagai teman yang harus dijaga. bagaimanakah agar perasaan chanyeol bisa berubah kepada baekhyun dan bagaimana manisnya hubungan antara baekhyun dengan sehun dan jongin?
1. the old dormitory

**Love for Baekhyun**

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin (aka kai)

Rated : M (maunya)

Oh iya, ini "GS"

Don't forget to read and review!

Selamat membaca semuanya….

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 "the old dormitory"

.

.

"Kyaaaaaaa, sehun... ", teriak seorang gadis gila di dalam sebuah kamar yang cukup besar dan sangat bersih untuk ukuran kamar lelaki. Gadis itu terlihat sangat senang, terbukti dari caranya mengeluarkan ekspresi nya yang berlebihan dengan melompat-lompat di atas ranjang yang ada disana. Dan asal kalian semua tau, bahwa bukan sehun lah pemilik kamar itu namun seorang lelaki yang lain yang bernama Park chanyeol.

"berhentilah baek... Apa kau tidak lelah melompat-lompat seperti itu sedari tadi?", tanya pemilik kamar tersebut pada si gadis gila disana yang bernama Byun baekhyun.

"ani", jawabnya singkat sambil tetap pada aktifitasnya yang melompat-lompat kegirangan dan meneriakkan nama seseorang yang diketahui sebagai sehun.

"ya!, berhenti! Aku tidak mau ranjangku rusak lagi. Pulanglah sekarang dan jangan pernah kesini lagi!", teriak chanyeol kepada dasar karena dia adalah seorang gadis gila, mana mungkin dia akan mendengarkan teriakan kesal chanyeol. Dia malah turun dari ranjang dan memeluk leher chanyeol yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi kayu dari belakang. Gadis itu mulai menceritakan tentang pujaan hatinya yang bernama sehun. Hal ini membuat chanyeol bertambah kesal, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini adalah kebiasaan gadis itu yang tidak pernah berubah dan chanyeol sangat mengerti akan hal itu.

"lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menarik perhatian sehunmu itu?", tanya chanyeol lagi setelah mendengar keluhan sahabat gilanya yang masih memeluknya dari belakang.

"tentu saja aku akan mengikuti project itu. Sebagai penggemar, hanya itu kan yang bisa kulakukan?", jawab baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"caranya?"

"aku belum memikirkannya. Lagipula aku hanya seorang penggemar dan aku tidak terobsesi padanya"

'jelas-jelas kau terobsesi baek', celetuk chanyeol dalam hatinya.

.

.

*makan malam*

"baekhyunee, makanlah yang banyak ne. Kau terlihat semakin kurus.", kata heechul, chanyeol eomma, saat mereka sedang makan malam

"benarkah eomma?, pantas saja akhir-akhir ini aku merasa lemah. Tadi siang saja aku tidak bisa mendorong lemari chanyeol, padahal aku ingin sekali menguncinya di dalam kamar mandi", kata baekhyun sambil tersenyum yang diikuti oleh kekehan dari seluruh keluarga park, selain park chanyeol tentunya.

Baekhyun adalah sahabat chanyeol sejak dari kecil dan ia juga telah terbiasa memanggil tuan dan nyonya park dengan sebutan eomma dan appa.

"kau disini dari tadi siang noona? Harusnya kau bermain ke kamarku. Aku tau beberapa tempat bagus untuk melaksanakan project 'stars for sehun' mu.", kata adik chanyeol menyambung percakapan tersebut

"benarkah kai?", tanya baekhyun sangat antusias

"kau tahu project itu juga jongin ah?", tanya chanyeol

"tentu saja", jawab adiknya yang bernama jongin

"project apa ini ha? Siapa sehun? Tidakkah baekhyun ingin menikah dengan uri chanyeoli?", tanya heechul ingin tahu

"Oh sehun eomma. Eomma tau model tampan itu kan? Aku adalah penggemarnya. Dia membuat sebuah project dan pemenangnya bisa dinner dan menjadi teman dekat sehun. Sangat menarik bukan? Lagipula chanyeol telah memiliki kyungsoo, dia tidak akan mau menikah denganku.", jawab baekhyun santai sementara heechul hanya mengangguk mengerti sambil tersenyum

"ya byun baekhyun. Hanya orang gila yang mau menikah dengan gadis jadi-jadian sepertimu", ucap chanyeol kepada baekhyun. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya tapi semua yang ada disana tau kalau itu adalah candaan dari para anak-anak muda disana. Semuanya tertawa, begitu menyenangkannya persahabatan antara chanyeol dan baekhyun. Padahal heechul benar-benar ingin jika baekhyun menjadi menantunya.

"kalau begitu menikah saja denganku noona.", kata jongin dengan datar sambil menatap hyungnya

"hehehe, tapi aku hanya ingin menikah dengan sehun, jonginie...", jawab baekhyun, yang mendapatkan kekehan dari seluruh keluarga park termasuk chanyeol dan jongin.

"kalau begitu, siap-siap saja untuk tidak menikah seumur hidupmu", kata chanyeol

"tenanglah noona, pasti akan ada orang gila lain yang akan tergila-gila padamu. Untuk langkah awal, aku akan membantumu mendapatkan hati Oh sehun. Setelah ini kita langsung pergi ke kamarku ya noona. Aku punya kejutan untukmu", ucap jongin

"siap kai-ah!", jawab baekhyun dengan antusias

.

.

"beberapa hari setelahnya"

"Baek, kau yakin mau memasuki asrama lama ini?", Tanya chanyeol kepada baekhyun sambil menatap baekhyun dan senter nya secara bergantian. Sekarang ini mereka berdua ada di depan asrama tua Shinhwa High School dan mereka berdua tentu saja bukanlah murid di sekolahan tersebut. Baekhyun hanya ingin mengambil foto bintang dari atap asrama ini karena kata Jongin, bintang dari atap asrama ini benar-benar indah.

"aku yakin yeollie. Kau tidak marah kan karena aku mengajakmu kesini…?", Tanya baekhyun

"kenapa aku harus marah hah?", jawab chanyeol sambil mencubit pipi baekhyun gemas

"seharusnya aku kesini bersama jongin. Tapi dia tiba-tiba sibuk dan menggantinya besok. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak sabar ingin kesini, jadi aku mengajakmu. Apa menurutmu kita harus pulang sehingga aku bisa kembali kesini bersama jongin besok? Kyungsoo tidak akan mencarimu kan?" chanyeol tersenyum dalam gelap. Dia tahu jika sahabatnya ini sangat memikirkan perasaan kyungsoo, kekasihnya.

Lagipula chanyeol bisa apa? Tempat ini sangat gelap dan dia tahu jika baekhyun benci gelap. Ia tidak yakin jika besok jongin bisa menenangkan baekhyun saat tiba-tiba baekhyun merasa sesak dalam keadaan gelap gulita seperti ini.

"sudahlah, ayo kita masuk. Kita dapatkan fotomu dan cepat keluar dari sini. Bagaimana?" chanyeol sudah memasuki asrama itu namun baekhyun tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya semula. Bayang-bayang terhadap gelapnya tempat itu serasa membunuhnya. Ia benci sekali dengan gelap. Sedari tadi ia tidak menangis dan berteriak karena ada chanyeol di sampingnya. Tapi sekarang, baekhyun merasa jika ia telah sampai pada batasnya.

"bisa kah kita pulang chanyeolie? Di luar sudah segelap ini. Didalam pasti lebih gelap lagi. Aku takut", kata baekhyun jujur. Chanyeol tahu dengan pasti hal itu dan ia sangat bangga pada sahabatnya karena bisa menahan rasa takutnya sedari tadi. Chanyeol pun menarik tangan baekhyun dan membawa baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Chanyeol pikir mungkin dengan inilah ia bisa membantu sahabatnya

"tutuplah matamu. Kau tidak perlu membuka matamu karena aku yang akan menjadi matamu. Tetaplah menutup matamu dalam pelukanku. Kita akan berjalan bersama-sama secara perlahan baekkie. Aku janji, saat kau membuka matamu, kita sudah berada di atap asrama dengan hamparan bintang yang sangat indah seperti janji jongin", dengan berpelukan itulah mereka akhirnya masuk ke dalam asrama tua itu dan mencari letak atap gedung ini. Chanyeol berjanji bahwa setelah malam ini, baekhyun akan mendapatkan perhatian dari sehun.

.

.

-tbc-

.

.

Hai, ini rizuchan

Ff ini terinspirasi dari keinginan rizu untuk nulis ff chanbaek yang fluff

Kalo ada mirip-mirip sama ff lain maaf ya

Tapi aku gak pernah baca ff yang kayak gini sih

Semoga semuanya suka^^


	2. chanyeol's feelings

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin (aka kai)

Rated : M (maunya)

Oh iya, ini "GS"

Don't forget to read and review!

Selamat membaca semuanya….

.

.

Chapter 2 "chanyeol's feelings"

.

.

"kai lihat, aku sudah mendapatkan foto di atap asrama lama Shinhwa High School", pamer baekhyun sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur milik jongin sembari memperlihatkan beberapa gambar dengan hamparan bintang yang indah dari handphone nya

"waah, indah sekali bintang disana. Itu dimana noona?", Tanya jongin lagi kepada baekhyun. Jongin masih tidak percaya jika baekhyun mengambil foto itu dari atap asrama tua Shinhwa

"sudah kubilangkan, ini dari atap asrama tua Shinhwa High School", jelas baekhyun lagi pada jongin

"noona bohong kan? Bukankah kita akan kesana besok?", Tanya jongin sambil tersenyum mempesona pada baekhyun

"aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mengirimkannya pada sehun, jadi tadi aku mengajak chanyeol. dan kau tahu kai-ah, disana sangat gelap. Aku tidak akan mau lagi pergi kesana walaupun bintang disana seindah ini, sangat menakutkan", kata baekhyun kemudian. Kai tiba-tiba langsung sweatdrop sambil menggigiti kuku jarinya.

Semua ini tidak seperti yang ia rencanakan. Seharusnya baekhyun kesana dengannya dan bukan dengan hyungnya.

Sebenarnya, ada sebuah legenda tua dari Shinhwa High School yang hanya diketahui oleh murid-murid tertentu disana dan jongin juga mendapatkan informasi ini dari teman dekatnya yang juga bersekolah disana. Dikatakan bahwa siapapun pasangan yang memasuki gedung asrama tua dan berhasil naik hingga ke atap gedung, maka cinta mereka akan abadi. Bahkan jika mereka adalah dua orang rival yang selalu bermusuhan pun, maka legenda gedung asrama tua itu akan menjadikan mereka kekasih sejati. Sudah sepantasnya jika jongin cemas bukan? Ia hanya ingin mendapatkan cinta dari baekhyun noona nya, tapi keadaan malah berbalik menyerangnya.

"legenda ini tidak mungkin benar bukan?", kata jongin lirih setelah melamun beberapa saat sambil menggigiti jari tangannya

"legenda apa kai?", Tanya baekhyun yang bingung akan keterdiaman jongin

"ani noona", kata kai sambil terenyum. Senyum yang dipaksakan tentu saja.

"noona akan menginap disini malam ini?", Tanya kai lagi untuk menormalkan suasana dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh baekhyun.

"dimana noona akan tidur?", sambung kai. Sebenarnya kai sudah paham dengan apa yang akan dijawab oleh noonanya itu.

"tentu saja di kamar chanyeol. apa kau ingin aku tidur disini malam ini kai?", Tanya baekhyun sambil melakukan wink untuk menggoda jongin. Baekhyun tahu jika dari kecil jongin sangat tidak suka tidur dengan orang lain, bahkan jika itu adalah hyung atau eomma nya sendiri. Jadilah setiap saat baekhyun harus tidur di kamar chanyeol.

Sebenarnya bukannya tidak suka atau apa, tentu saja jongin tidak mempermasahkan jika harus tidur seranjang dengan hyung atau eommanya. Tapi kalau dengan baekhyun? Jongin tidak pernah yakin jika baekhyun akan terbangun dalam keadaan baik-baik saja kalau mereka tidur bersama. Pernah sekali baekhyun menginap di kamar jongin karena adanya pertengkaran kecil antara chanyeol dan baekhyun. Dan kau tau apa? Malam itu jongin tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena takut akan menerkam noonanya yang manis itu jika sampai ia kehilangan kendali. Malam itu adalah malam terpanjang sekaligus malam yang sangat mengerikan untuknya. Sejak saat itu, jongin tidak memperbolehkan siapapun tidur dengannya, itu untuk memperkuat alasannya kepada baekhyun tentu saja.

"noona tahukan jika aku lebih suka tidur sendiri. Pergilah ke kamar hyung dan panggil aku jika hyung mulai macam-macam denganmu", seru jongin sambil menggoda baekhyun. Ia tahu jika hyungnya tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada baekhyun, bahkan ia ragu jika hyungnya itu selama ini memandang noona kesayangannya sebagai seorang gadis. Jadi jongin tidak perlu cemas akan terjadi sesuatu dengan noona nya yang manis itu.

Tapi, apa jongin masih yakin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa setelah perginya mereka berdua ke gedung asrama lama?

.

.

-di kamar chanyeol-

"chanyeol, jalja", kata baekhyun sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk milik chanyeol. chanyeolpun hanya berdehem sambil tetap serius pada buku yang dibacanya di meja belajar miliknya. jika kau bertanya chanyeol akan tidur dimana, tentu saja mereka akan tidur dalam satu ranjang.

Seusainya ia belajar, ia melihat baekhyun yang tertidur di tengah ranjang. Baekhyun selalu begitu, selalu menganggap bahwa ranjang itu adalah miliknya, setidaknya ia harus berbagi pada sang pemilik ranjang bukan?

"baek, aku juga ingin tidur. Bergeserlah sedikit", kata chanyeol lirih di telinga baekhyun

"andweyo, bagaimana kalau aku jatuh", jawab baekhyun setengah sadar masih dengan memejamkan matanya.

"kau tidak akan jatuh, cepat bergeserlah sedikit", kata chanyeol lagi kepada baekhyun. Ia benar-benar lelah dan ingin merasakan betapa nyamannya kasurnya

"kau bisa memelukku yeollie, aku tidak akan berpindah dari sini", kata baekhyun kepada chanyeol kemudian.

sebenarnya kata-kata itu adalah kata-kata yang sama yang selalu diucapkan oleh baekhyun saat ia menginap dan chanyeol sudah hafal sebenarnya pada kebiasaan teman kecilnya tersebut. Tapi tidak tahu kenapa, malam ini efek dari kata-kata itu terasa begitu berbeda bagi hati chanyeol. hati nya tiba-tiba mulai berdetak lebih cepat dan tidak mau berkompromi dengan keadaan. Chanyeolpun akhirnya mendekati baekhyun dan tidur sambil memeluknya seperti yang selalu ia lakukan di setiap kunjungan baekhyun saat menginap. Tapi detak jantungnya tak kunjung berhenti dan malah semakin cepat beradu saat baekhyun mulai menyamankan kepalanya di dada bidang milik chanyeol. chanyeol tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini, pada kekasihnya kyungsoo pun tidak. Entah mengapa, pandangan chanyeol kepada baekhyun berubah 180 derajat malam ini. Dan tampaknya, malam-malam mereka setelah hari ini juga akan menjadi sangat berbeda.

.

.

-tbc-

.

.

Hi, ini rizuchan…

Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan ff lain, tapi ini dari pemikiran rizu sendiri loh

Oh iya, jangan lupa kalo ini GS ya.

Padahal rizu lebih suka bikin yaoi sih. Hehe *ketawa evil bareng kai

Kalau ada pertanyaan, kritik dan saran langsung aja review

Trimakasih ya buat yang udah berkenan ngasih review dan favorite.

Sebenarnya karena diburu-buru temen-temen, aku jadi asal ngetik summary nya. Makanya kan summarinya gak jelas dan gak efektif gitu. Mianhe… *kapan-kapan aku nyanyiin eyes nose lips deh. hehehe

Semoga semuanya suka^^


	3. the winner of sehun's project

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin (aka kai)

"Ini GS dan bukan BL"

Don't forget to read and review!

Selamat membaca semuanya….

.

.

Chapter 3 "the winner of sehun's project"

.

.

"chanyeol banguuuuun", teriak baekhyun kegirangan sedari tadi sambil melompat-lompat di kasur milik chanyeol. mungkin karena telah terbiasa atau apa, tapi sedari tadi pula chanyeol tak kunjung terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Akhirnya baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk menduduki perut chanyeol mencoba untuk menggelitikinya. Tapi tetap saja tidak berhasil.

'apa aku harus menciumnya eoh? Biasanya di ff milik hunhan yang bergenre romance, sehun yang susah sekali bangun akan langsung terbangun saat bibirnya dikecup dan dilumat sedikit oleh luhan. Apa aku harus mencobanya kepada chanyeol?' tanya baekhyun di dalam hatinya. Saat baekhyun masih asik melamun tentang isi dari ff hunhan itu, ia masih belum menyadari kalau chanyeol ternyata sudah terbangun dibawahnya. Bahkan chanyeol sedang menatap baekhyun tajam, penuh akan tatapan nafsu karena baekhyun tidak hanya membangunkan dirinya, tapi juga adik kecilnya yang ada dibawah sana.

"ehem, apa yang kau lakukan disana baek?", Tanya chanyeol kemudian sambil berdehem. Baekhyun langsung tersentak di dalam lamunannya dan segera tersenyum menatap chanyeol. tapi ada yang aneh pada chanyeol nya, tatapan mata sahabatnya itu terasa mengerikan. Apa chanyeol marah karena baekhyun membangunkan chanyeol di minggu yang cerah ini?

"aku ingin membangunkanmu. Tapi kau tidak juga bangun. Hampir saja aku akan menciummu. Tapi untung saja kau telah bangun", kata-kata baekhyun sukses membuat chanyeol melebarkan matanya. Tapi baekhyun tidak menyadari perubahan sikap chanyeol itu.

baekhyun segera turun dari perut chanyeol dan menidurkan dirinya disamping chanyeol sambil memeluk lelaki itu posesif. Sebenarnya baekhyun melakukan itu untuk menghindari tatapan mengerikan chanyeol. tapi yang tak ia tahu, tindakannya ini malah semakin membangunkan serigala yang ada di dalam diri chanyeol. chanyeol bersumpah, ia ingin menerkam seketika sahabat manisnya tersebut. Tapi ia menahannya. Ia harus bisa menahannya hingga akhir walaupun rasanya sakit. Dan entah kapan semua ini akan berakhir.

"kau tahu yeollie, aku menerima notifikasi di emailku yang mengatakan bahwa akulah pemenang project 'stars of sehun'. Aku bahagia sekali, bahkan sedari tadi aku tidak bisa melepaskan senyum di bibirku", kata baekhyun masih dengan memeluk sahabatnya itu. Yang dipelukpun juga tidak bergeming, ia mencoba untuk menstabilkan perasaannya dan detak jantungnya.

"benarkah? Bukankah itu bagus? Itu sepadan dengan apa yang telah kau lalui untuk mengambil foto-foto itu baek", kata chanyeol datar, sebenarnya ia ingin tersenyum kepada sahabatnya itu, namun dengan keadaan tersiksa seperti ini, Siapa lelaki yang bisa melakukannya?

"terima kasih yeollie karena telah menemaniku, memelukku erat di dalam dekapanmu, menepati janjimu saat aku membuka mataku di atap asrama tua itu. Terima kasih telah memberiku kesempatan untuk melihat betapa indahnya bintang disana. Terima kasih karena telah menjagaku saat itu, terima kasih untuk semuanya", kata baekhyun lirih sambil mengingat kenangannya di asrama tua itu. Tapi chanyeol tentu saja mendengarnya mengingat seberapa dekatnya tubuh mereka berpelukan. Chanyeol tidak tahu harus berekspresi apa, haruskah ia senang, sedih, atau kecewa. Tapi ia juga tidak tahu harus sedih dan kecewa karena apa. Bukankah ia seharusnya senang karena baekhyun sekarang memiliki kesempatan untuk lebih dekat dengan sehun, pujaan hatinya…

'cuppp'

Baekhyun mengecup bibir chanyeol dalam sebelum melepaskan pelukannya dari sahabat raksasanya itu. Setelah itu baekhyun berlari kabur dari kamar sahabatnya itu. Chanyeol benci sekali jika baekhyun menciumnya di kening ataupun di pipi. Tapi hari ini baekhyun bersedia untuk mendengar ocehan chanyeol sepanjang hari karena telah menciumnya di bibir. Entah kenapa hari ini baekhyun sangat bahagia, karena itu ia berani mengambil resiko seperti ini. Tapi diluar dugaan, chanyeol tidak membentak dan marah-marah seperti biasanya kepada baekhyun. Chanyeol masih terdiam dengan posisi yang sama. Sepertinya chanyeol masih mencerna apa saja yang baru terjadi padanya. Baekhyun pun yang sebenarnya ada di luar pintu kamar chanyeol menjadi bingung dengan keadaan sahabatnya dan mencoba mengintip dari pintu. Dan baekhyun terkejut. Hampir saja ia jantungan karena walaupun chanyeol tidak marah-marah seperti biasanya, namun chanyeol memandang baekhyun dengan tatapan 'aku akan membunuhmu' walaupun sebenarnya itu adalah tatapan 'aku akan memakanmu' (LOL). Menurut baekhyun, tatapan chanyeol lebih tajam dan mengerikan dari yang tadi ia perlihatkan. Apa sejak berpacaran dengan kyungsoo, chanyeol jadi menakutkan seperti ini? Pikiran baekhyun jadi ikut melayang entah kemana.

"yeollie, itu ucapan terima kasihku untukmu. Jika kau mencariku, aku ada di kamar kai", kata baekhyun lagi was-was. Lalu Baekhyun langsung menutup pintu kamar chanyeol rapat-rapat dan berlari kearah kamar jongin.

Sedangkan seperginya baekhyun, chanyeol mulai memegangi dada dan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat sesak dan memanas. Tiba-tiba saja muncul berbagai macam perasaan yang campur aduk di dalam hatinya. Chanyeol pun sempat bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah ia mulai mencintai baekhyun? Tapi setelah sekian lama mereka bersama, kenapa baru sekarang perasaan itu muncul? Disaat ia telah memiliki kyungsoo, kekasih hatinya.

.

.

Ruang makan –

"eomma, appa, aku memenangkan project sehun. Aku akan segera kencan dengannya. Kyaaaaaa", cerita baekhyun antusias di ruang makan. Tuan dan nyonya park tidak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat betapa imutnya tingkah baekhyun. Tetap sama seperti baekhyun kecil mereka dulu.

"chukae baby", kata tuan Park Hankyung kepada baekhyun

"chukae baby, nanti perlihatkan foto sehunmu itu pada eomma. Eomma ingin tahu seperti apa orang yang begitu beruntung bisa berkencan dengan uri baekkie, iya kan chagi?", kata nyonya Park meminta persetujuan tuan Park yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan

"bukan sehun eomma, tapi aku yang begitu beruntung bisa berkencan dengannya. Ahh, aku tidak sabar menunggu hari sabtu depan", kata baekhyun lagi sementara chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya mengetahui bahwa kencan itu akan dilakukan 6 hari dari sekarang.

"apa kau akan bertemu dengan sehun dengan pakaian seperti itu noona?", Tanya jongin

"aku juga memikirkannya kai-ah, memangnya aku harus berpakaian yang seperti apa lagi hah?" jawab baekhyun

"sehun pasti menyukai seseorang yang feminim", balas jongin lagi

"No no No no No, feminim itu bukan style ku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan memakai baju yang seperti kurang bahan itu dan high heels yang sebegitu tingginya. Kenapa perempuan itu rumit sekali", kata baekhyun

"kau juga perempuan kan baby", kata tuan Park sambil terkekeh dengan pemikiran anak gadisnya itu

"kalau menurut eomma, kenapa tidak dicoba saja? Sehun pasti akan lebih memperhitungkan usahamu"

"dan lalu ia akan jatuh cinta kepadamu noona", sambung jongin

"begitu kah? Yeollie, maukah kau mengantarkanku membeli baju?", Tanya baekhyun kepada sahabat baiknya yang tidak bersuara sedari tadi dan chanyeol hanya memandang baekhyun dengan tatapan 'Mong' nya, seperti tidak tahu apa yang telah diperbincangkan sedari tadi. Chanyeol malah seperti zombie yang jiwanya hilang entah dimana.

"hah, apa?", jawab chanyeol

"aku dan hyung yang akan mengantarkanmu. Jadi kau tidak perlu kuatir noona", jawab jongin kemudian. Baekhyun sangat senang karena dua sahabat baiknya benar-benar sangat baik sementara chanyeol masih diliputi dengan keadaan bingung. Pertanyaan seperti 'Diantarkan apa? Mau kemana? Baju untuk apa?' mulai menyerang pemikirannya.

.

.

-tbc-

.

.

Hi, ini rizuchan

Maaf ya ff nya mulai jadi geje

Kalau ada pertanyaan, kritik dan saran langsung aja review ya

Semoga semuanya suka^^


	4. beautiful clothes for our baekhyunee

.

.

Don't forget to read and review!

.

.

Selamat membaca semuanya….

.

.

Chapter 4 "beautiful clothes for our baekhyunee"

.

.

Hari ini baekhyun, jongin, dan chanyeol berbelanja bersama. Chanyeol begitu kaget saat baekhyun bercerita akan membeli baju yang feminim untuk kencannya bersama sehun. Yang chanyeol tahu, baekhyun hanya memakai gaunnya di acara-acara tertentu saja, dan diluar itu, baekhyun murni adalah seorang gadis tomboy yang memakai bajunya sesuka hati. Terkadang memakai t-shirts, kaos oblong, baju yang manis –yang dibelikan oleh orang tuanya ataupun orang tua chanyeol- atau baju gadis yang bergaya vintage. Tapi intinya, memikirkan tentang baju bukanlah gaya baekhyun. Tapi itulah hasilnya jika nyawanya melayang entah kemana dan tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan di meja makan kemarin.

Baekhyun sedari tadi memilih baju yang berwarna hitam legam. Apa ia pikir ia akan menghadiri sebuah pemakaman hah? Kalau tidak, dia akan memilih baju dengan gaya vintage yang kental. Sebenarnya tidak apa karena baju bergaya vintage juga sangat manis. Tapi yang akan ditemui oleh baekhyun adalah sehun, seorang model terkenal dengan sense fashion yang sangat diakui di dunia internasional. Chanyeol pun tidak cukup membantu karena sedari tadi ia hanya sibuk melihat-lihat jaket kulit dan jaket bulu sambil sesekali mencoba jaket-jaket tersebut di badannya yang ramping. Seharusnya baekhyun sadar saat ini, kalau hanya jongin saja yang peduli padanya. Jongin yang sedari tadi sibuk mengembalikan baju-baju berwarna dark pilihan baekhyun ke tempatnya dan ia juga yang paling sibuk memilihkan baju dengan sentuhan modern yang ada di toko ini.

Karena baju pilihannya selalu ditolak secara mentah-mentah oleh jongin, baekhyun pun akhirnya memutuskan duduk sambil melihat dua lelaki yang sibuk sendiri di depannya. Chanyeol begitu keren dengan semua jaket yang dicobanya sedangkan jongin begitu sibuk memilihkan baju untuknya. Mungkin nanti, setelah kencan baekhyun dengan sehun selesai, baekhyun akan mentraktir jongin di restoran kesukaannya.

"ini noona, cobalah semua baju ini", kata jongin kepada baekhyun sambil menatap sebal kepada hyungnya yang sudah duduk disamping baekhyun. Bukannya membantu mencarikan baju untuk baekhyun, hyungnya ini malah membantu meminjamkan lengannya untuk baekhyun bersandar. Dan hyungnya melakukan itu di depan jongin, menyebalkan sekali. Jika tahu begini, lebih baik ia pergi berdua saja dengan noona nya itu.

"semua ini? Kau bercanda kan jongin?", Tanya baekhyun, tapi ia tidak melihat tatapan 'aku sedang bercanda' dari jongin. Akhirnya baekhyun pun berdiri dari duduknya dan membawa baju-baju yang dipilihkan jongin ke sebuah kamar pas untuk dicoba. Sedangkan kini jongin sudah terduduk lesu ditempat yang diduduki oleh baekhyun tadi. Jongin terlihat sangat lelah.

Tidak lama kemudian baekhyun keluar dengan salah satu baju yang dipilihkan oleh jongin. Chanyeol dan jongin tidak bisa menyembunyikan tatapan terpesona mereka terhadap baekhyun. Mereka tau jika baekhyun sangat manis dan cantik, tapi mereka tidak menyangka jika baekhyun akan menjadi semempesona dan seseksi ini. Baju atasan sleeveless yang berwarna pastel dengan rok tosca yang sangat jauh di atas lutut membuat baekhyun menjadi semakin cantik dan seksi. Ini padahal adalah baekhyun dengan muka yang tanpa make up nya, mereka sudah tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika baekhyun sudah memakai make up dan menata rambutnya. Untungnya chanyeol dan jongin tahu jika baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan keduanya, jadi mereka masih bisa menahan godaan besar untuk memiliki baekhyun saat ini.

"bagaimana? Apa terlihat bagus?", Tanya baek ragu kepada Park bersaudara sambil melihat tampilan dirinya di sebuah cermin besar disana. Baekhyun benar-benar takut sekarang karena tatapan kedua saudara itu berubah menjadi sangat menakutkan

"apa aku harus mencoba baju yang lain?", Tanya baekyun lagi

"tidak perlu", kata chanyeol dan jongin secara bersamaan. Mereka sudah tidak kuat jika harus melihat baekhyun yang secantik dan semenggoda ini lebih lama lagi. Seakan-akan mereka telah menjadi serigala lapar yang sudah bersiap untuk menyerang baekhyun dan menikmati setiap inci tubuhnya.

"gantilah bajumu. Kita bayar baju itu dan segera pergi dari sini", kata chanyeol tegas yang diikuti anggukan dari jongin. Daripada sebuah usulan, kata-kata chanyeol lebih mirip seperti sebuah perintah dan baekhyun langsung menyetujuinya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan jika harus mencoba baju yang lain, tapi ini semua demi sehun. Sehun harus jatuh kedalam pelukannya jika ditimbang dari sebegitu besarnya pengorbanan baekhyun untuknya.

mereka bertiga baru pulang saat hari beranjak gelap.

Setelah dari toko baju itu, mereka bertiga langsung menuju ke toko sepatu. Mereka tentu saja sedang tidak mencari sepatu sekolah, tapi high heels untuk baekhyun mereka. Mereka keluar masuk di setiap toko sepatu yang ada di daerah gangnam tersebut. Alasannya sederhana, karena baekhyun tidak menyukai high heels-high heels yang ada di toko-toko yang sebelumnya. Terang saja baekhyun tidak suka, karena baik chanyeol maupun jongin tidak ada yang membantu baekhyun untuk mencari high heels nya. Mereka berdua masih menahan hasratnya jika mengingat bagaimana seksi dan menggodanya baekhyun dalam bajunya yang tadi ia coba. Bahkan mereka berdua sedari tadi mengalihkan pandangannya sehingga tidak menatap langsung ke iris coklat milik baekhyun.

Jujur baekhyun sangat sedih, apakah chanyeol dan jongin membencinya? Apa mereka berdua mulai memandang jika baekhyun itu merepotkan? Bahkan sikap chanyeolpun mulai berubah dan tidak seperti dulu lagi kepadanya. Tapi biarlah, baekhyun tidak peduli pada perubahan sikap sahabatnya karena apapun yang terjadi, keadaan tidak akan berubah bukan? Dan sahabat didepannya juga tidak akan membuang baekhyun.

"ahhh, aku menyerah. Aku tidak tahu mana yang bagus dan mana yang jelek. Tidak bisakah aku memakai sepatu boots milikku saja?", terang baekhyun jujur di depan park bersaudara yang sedang teduduk kalut di kursi mereka. Seketika chanyeol dan jongin menatap baekhyun dan menerawang jauh ke dalam matanya. Mereka bisa melihat seberapa putus asanya baekhyun dan seberapa egoisnya mereka. Mereka seharusnya tidak begini. Sikap mereka hanya akan membuat baekhyun semakin menjauh dan terluka.

Chanyeol dan jongin pun langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai mencari high heels yang tepat untuk baekhyun. Dalam sekejap baekhyun merasa lega dan tersenyum melihat kedua sahabatnya itu. Ia harusnya merasa sedih karena ia bisa melihat dengan jelas jika chanyeol semakin hari semakin aneh, mirip seperti jongin yang selalu mencoba untuk menjaga jarak dengannya. Tapi bagaimanapun mereka sudah mencoba untuk bersikap normal dihadapan baekhyun, dan gadis itu menghargainya.

Dan malam ini baekhyun kembali menginap di kamar chanyeol. jika biasanya chanyeol belajar atau mengerjakan sesuatu sebelum ia pergi tidur, kali ini chanyeol sudah menempati ranjangnya, seperti tanda bahwa ia sudah mengklaim wilayahnya. Jadi baekhyun sudah tidak bisa lagi seenaknya dengan tidur di tengah ranjang. Baekhyun sedikit heran, namun baekhyun memilih untuk berpikiran positif. Chanyeol pasti memilih langsung tidur karena ia lelah, bukan karena ia membenci baekhyun yang selalu kekanakan dengan tidur di tengah ranjang milik chanyeol.

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya disamping chanyeol dan memandang chanyeol yang sedang menatap nanar ke atap kamarnya. Baekhyun lalu mencoba memeluk lengan keras chanyeol namun lelaki itu segera menepis pelukan baekhyun dan mengarahkan lengannya ke arah kepalanya, mencoba menjadikannya sebagai bantalan.

"kau kenapa hah? Kau sangat aneh. Apa aku melakukan hal yang membuatmu marah?", Tanya baekhyun lirih kepada chanyeol

"kau tidak berbuat apapun baek, hanya saja… hanya saja aku merasa diriku berubah", jawab chanyeol sambil tetap menatap kearah atap kamarnya

"apa yang membuatmu berubah? Bukankah kau berjanji untuk tidak pernah berubah dihadapanku? Kita masih sahabat bukan?", kata baekhyun lagi sambil menatap mata chanyeol dalam. Mencoba mencari kebohongan di dalamnya, tapi ia tidak menemukan apapun selain kejujuran.

"tentu saja kita masih sahabat. Aku hanya memikirkan kyungsoo.",

"ada apa dengan kyungsoo? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku jika ada sesatu diantara kalian"

"bukan diantara aku dengan kyungsoo, tapi ini diantara kita baek"

"maksudmu apa yollie?"

"menurutmu, apa yang akan dipikirkan dan dirasakan oleh kyungsoo jika tahu kekasihnya selalu tidur dengan sahabatnya?", kata-kata chanyeol membuat baekhyun terdiam. Sepertinya, ada sebuah panah yang berhasil bersarang di hatinya dan rasanya sungguh sakit sekali.

"tapi kita hanya tidur. Kita sudah melakukan ini sejak dulu kan? Lalu apa masalahnya?", jawab baekhyun masih tetap bertahan

"bagaimana jika suatu saat semua ini lebih dari hanya sekedar tidur?", Tanya chanyeol sambil mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya kemata baekhyun

"apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau tidak pernah memandangku sebagai seorang gadis? Bukankah aku satu-satunya sahabatmu yang akan selalu kau jaga? Bukankah kau tidak pernah mempermasalahkan sebelumnya saat aku menginap disini ataupun saat aku memelukmu? Ada apa sebenarnya?", Tanya baekhyun kepada sahabatnya yang mulai terasa jauh ini. Tanpa sadar baekhyun sudah menumpahkan air matanya.

"entahlah baek, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku. mianhe", setelah mengatakan itu, chanyeol langsung pergi meninggalkan baekhyun sendirian di dalam kamarnya yang gelap.

Selama ini, chanyeol lah yang selalu menemani baekhyun disaat-saatnya yang gelap. Jika chanyeol pergi, lalu baekhyun harus bagaimana? Sementara ini, hanya menangislah yang baekhyun bisa. Menangis seperti seorang gadis yang patah hati karena ditinggalkan oleh kekasihnya.

-tbc-

.

.

Hi, ini rizuchan

Maaf ya ff nya mulai jadi geje

Kalau ada pertanyaan, kritik dan saran langsung aja review ya

Terimakasih buat yang udah ngereview dan ngefavorit. Saranghae bbuing *wink! XD

Semoga semuanya suka^^


	5. meets sehun

.

.

Don't forget to fav and review!

.

.

Selamat membaca semuanya….

.

.

Chapter 5 "meets with sehun"

.

.

"aku harus bagaimana jongin?", Tanya chanyeol pada jongin adiknya. Ia terlihat benar-benar putus asa.

"kau brengsek hyung", jawab jongin dengan kilatan marahnya. Selama ini jongin menyukai baekhyun dan ia rela baekhyun bersama siapa saja asal jangan hyungnya. Kenyataan bahwa bertahun-tahun baekhyun mengalami cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan kepada hyungnya itu membuatnya sangat membenci hyungnya. Untung saja baekhyun bisa mengalihkan perasaannya untuk chanyeol kepada sehun. Dengan menganggap chanyeol hanya seorang sahabat seperti sekarang membuat baekhyun menjadi lebih ceria dibandingkan dulu.

"bukankah kau tidak pernah memandangnya sebagai seorang gadis? Lalu kenapa begini? Kenapa sikapmu juga berubah secara tiba-tiba saat kita mencarikan baekhyun noona baju dan high heels tadi. Apa kau mulai menyukainya hah?", teriak jongin kepada chanyeol

"mungkin saja itu benar", jawab chanyeol

"mungkin saja? Apa kau mau melukai baekkie noona? Aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Sekarang cepatlah kembali ke kamarmu dan katakan jika kau tadi bercanda", perintah jongin

"aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan hasratku untuk tidak menyentuhnya jika kita bersama. Aku tidak ingin menjadi lelaki berengsek jongin", kata chanyeol dengan intonasi yang putus asa

"kau tahu, kau sudah menjadi orang berengsek sejak dulu hyung. Yang membuatku masih menghormatimu adalah kenyataan bahwa kau tidak pernah memiliki perasaan apapun kepada noona dan akan lebih baik jika tetap seperti itu", kata jongin mantap

"bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa"

"terserah kau saja hyung. Jangan sampai kau menyakiti noona atau aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu." Ancam jongin kepada hyungnya. Sebenarnya hyungnya telah menyakiti baek noonanya sedari dulu, dan sedari dulu pula ia sudah ingin membunuh hyungnya. Tadi juga, jika jongin tidak mengingat chanyeol sebagai hyungnya, pasti jongin sudah mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan kasar kepada hyungnya itu.

Mungkin malam ini adalah malam yang tidak menyenangkan. baik baekhyun, jongin, dan chanyeol terduduk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing. Sepertinya tidak ada seorangpun yang akan tidur malam ini. Semoga saja malam ini cepat berganti menjadi pagi dan mentari esok akan mengantarkan semangatnya yang baru sehingga mereka bertiga segera terlepas dari kekalutannya dan bisa tersenyum lagi di esok hari yang cerah.

.

.

Di tengah jalan menuju SM High School –

"maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?", Tanya baekhyun kepada seorang yang sepertinya sedang salah jalan. Sejak baekhyun keluar dari rumah chanyeol dan berjalan menuju sekolahnya, rasanya mobil yang ditumpangi oleh orang ini telah berputar-putar berulang-ulang kali.

"saya mencari Shinhwa High School. Sebenarnya niat saya adalah untuk menghindari kemacetan, tapi malah berputar-putar di sekitar area ini", ucap orang tersebut

"Tapi ini jalan ke arah SM High School. Anda harus berbalik arah dan setelah traffic light yang kedua baru berbelok kearah kanan. Dari situ papan penunjuk arah menuju Shinhwa sudah bisa terlihat", kata baekhyun lagi memberikan arahan jalan

"tapi bukannya ini gedung lama Shinhwa?", Tanya orang itu lagi sambil menunjuk gedung yang ada dibelakang baekhyun

"iya benar. Tapi jika ingin menuju shinhwa, memang hanya itulah satu-satunya jalan. Sebenarnya ada jalan tikus disekitar sini dan mobil tentu saja tidak bisa lewat.",

"oh benarkah? Sebentar, saya laporkan kepada tuan saya dulu". Tidak beberapa lama kemudian ada seseorang yang turun dari mobil yang dikemudikan oleh orang tadi. Rahang bawah baekhyun serasa ingin terjatuh saat melihat siapa yang sedang mendekat kearahnya sekarang.

Oh my God, itu Oh Sehun….

.

.

Sehun ternyata tidak sekaku yang ia bayangkan –karena sehun terkenal dengan ekspresi datarnya-. Aslinya sehun adalah orang yang baik, murah tersenyum, sangat tampan, dan suka bercanda. Sehun juga sangat menyambutnya dengan baik –walaupun juga dengan wajah yang sangat terkejut- saat baekhyun menceritakan bahwa ialah yang akan berkencan dengan sehun sabtu depan. Sehun juga meminta nomor ponsel baekhyun, ia berjanji akan mentraktir baekhyun makan siang karena telah memberitahunya jalan tikus yang tidak pernah ia tahu keberadaannya. Baekhyun benar-benar terkesan dengan sehun yang masih menikmati kehidupannya sebagai seorang murid SMA. Sebagai model terkenal yang populer hingga ke dunia internasional, baekhyun pikir pasti akan ada saat dimana sehun akan bersikap sombong, tapi tingkah laku itu tidak ada sama sekali dalam dirinya. Kesan sehun pada baekhyun pun hampir sama, ia senang bisa mendapatkan teman yang sangat mengasyikkan, baik, dan cantik seperti baekhyun. Walaupun baekhyun lebih tua darinya, tapi tidak ada perasaan menggurui dari baekhyun, malah ia merasa kalau baekhyun adalah dongsaengnya, mengingat betapa kecil dan imutnya dia. Rasanya sehun tidak tahan menunggu hingga nanti siang dan sabtu depan untuk bertemu lagi dengan baekhyun, noona barunya yang manis.

.

.

Sesampainya di kelas –

"baek, kau kenapa?", Tanya jongdae, teman satu bangkunya

"Kenapa apanya?", Tanya baekhyun kembali dengan pandangan innocent nya

"kenapa kau, chanyeol, dan jongin berangkat secara terpisah. Aku tau tadi malam kau menginap di rumah chanyeol", seru jongdae

"aku bertengkar dengan chanyeol. tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa tentang chanyeol dan jongin", jawab baekhyun

"pasti jongin membelamu di hadapan chanyeol. anak itu begitu manis, dengan caranya sendiri ia selalu ingin yang terbaik untukmu dan selalu ingin melindungimu", kata jongdae lagi

'kai memang sangat manis. Hanya dia yang tahu isi hatiku dan rasa sakit yang kutanggung selama ini. Hanya jongin, dan bukan chanyeol, sahabat terbaiknya', batin baek miris

"aku dengar kau akan berkencan dengan sehun, benarkah?", Tanya jongdae. Setelah jongdae menyebut nama sehun, rasanya kesedihan baekhyun hilang dan ia ingin membahas sehun terus hari ini agar perasaan sedih itu tidak hinggap lagi dalam dirinya. Baekhyun juga bercerita kepada jongdae tentang kejadian tadi pagi saat ia bertemu dengan sehun.

Sepulang sekolah baekhyun menunggu sehun menghubunginya, tapi sampai hari ini berganti hari, sehun tak kunjung menghubunginya. Apa jangan-jangan sehun lupa kepada janjinya? Apakah sehun akan mengingkari janjinya seperti yang dilakukan oleh chanyeol? pemikiran-pemikiran ini membuat baekhyun menjadi semakin sedih. Bahkan mengingat nama chanyeol saja sudah membuat senyum manisnya sirna.

.

.

-tbc-

.

.

Hi, ini rizuchan

Jadi ceritanya baekhyun, chanyeol, dan jongin sekolahnya di SM High School. Bayangin aja SM ini sekolah favorit biasa (semua orang bisa bersekolah disini asalkan memenuhi kualifikasi)

Dan sehun bersekolah di Shinhwa High School. Sekolah yang sama dengan pas chapter 1, kompleks asrama lama Shinhwa berada. Shinhwa ini sekolah super elit yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh orang yang ingin ataupun sudah berada di dunia Showbiz. Selain itu untuk masuk di sekolah ini harus benar-benar berbakat ataupun benar-benar kaya (kayak horikoshi gakuen di jepang itu loh)

Kalau ada pertanyaan, kritik dan saran langsung aja review ya

Thanks for your review! Kalian telah menjadikanku lebih bersemangat dalam melanjutkan ff yang geje ini.

Semoga semuanya suka^^


	6. date with your idol

.

.

Don't forget to fav and review!

.

.

Selamat membaca semuanya….

.

.

.

.

Chapter 6 "date with your idol"

.

.

Akhirnya setelah 3 hari berselang, sehun baru meghubunginya. Ia meminta maaf kepada baekhyun karena telah mengingkari janjinya, tapi baekhyun juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena ia tahu betapa sibuknya seorang model internasional seperti sehun. Sekarang sudah jam 9 malam dan sehun menyuruh baekhyun untuk datang ke sebuah restaurant jepang saat itu juga dan tanpa berpikir panjang baekhyun langsung menuju ke restoran tersebut tanpa memikirkan bajunya yang ia pakai. Lagipula ini adalah makan malam sebagai ucapan terima kasih dan bukan sebuah kencan seperti apa yang akan terjadi sabtu depan. Jadi baekhyun berpikir bahwa dia tidak harus memakai sesuatu yang special.

Setibanya di restoran jepang tersebut, sehun tidak sendirian. Disana ada supir yang mengantarkan sehun kemarin dan tiga orang lain yang tidak dikenal baekhyun, tapi salah satunya begitu cantik, dengan wajah yang sangat khas dan baju mewah dengan belahan dada yang sangat menggoda. Kepercayaan diri baekhyun langsung menghilang seketika saat ia membandingkan baju wanita tersebut dengan hoodie kelinci imut yang sedang dipakainya. Tapi terserahlah, yang penting baekhyun datang dengan niat baik dan jadilah sekarang ia duduk tepat disamping sehun.

"noona, kau imut sekali dengan baju itu…", kata sehun membuka percakapan diantara mereka sambil menggoda baekhyun

"benarkah? Hehehe. Lalu apa kau pikir aku akan berdandan dan memakai baju seksi hanya karena kau yang mengajakku makan malam eoh?", Tanya baekhyun tanpa sungkan diikuti oleh kekehan semua orang yang ada disana. Walaupun ini adalah kali kedua mereka bertemu, tapi rasanya mereka telah kenal sangat lama, sekarang saja sehun dan baekhyun sudah seperti teman yang sangat dekat.

"padahal aku pikir begitu", kata sehun bercanda. Baekhyun tentu saja tahu akan hal itu

"jadi kau yang akan berkencan dengan sehun hari sabtu besok?", Tanya seorang laki-laki, entah siapa dia, yang jelas sehun belum memperkenalkannya. Tapi baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"oh iya noona, karena terlalu asyik berbincang denganmu, aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan mereka. Yang disamping kiriku ini Chansik hyung, dia supirku yang tempo hari juga bertemu denganmu. Sedangkan yang didepan kita ada Ken hyung, Hyungsik hyung, dan Victoria noona. Ken hyung dan hyungsik hyung adalah manajerku sedangkan Victoria noona adalah coordi ku.", jelas sehun yang diikuti anggukan oleh baekhyun

"kebetulan apa ini? Jangan-jangan kalian jodoh", kata Victoria membuka suaranya. Ternyata dibalik penampilannya yang tangguh dan angkuh, sosok yang dipanggil sehun dengan sebutan Victoria noona ini adalah orang yang sangat lembut dan ramah.

"ahh noona, apa maksudmu. Berhentilah menggodaku. Bagaimana kalau baekhyun noona jadi membenciku eoh?", kata sehun merajuk yang malah mendapatkan kekehan dari semua orang yang berada disana termasuk baekhyun. Dalam waktu hanya beberapa jam saja, 6 orang itu bisa menjadi sangat akrab. Bahkan selain hubungan sehun-baekhyun yang menjadi lebih akrab, baekhyun juga menjadi sangat akrab dengan Victoria. Ternyata Victoria adalah seorang wanita keturunan china dan ia sangat senang saat mengetahui bahwa baekhyun juga memiliki keluarga yang tinggal di china saat ini.

.

.

Hari kencan –

Seharusnya jongin dan chanyeol yang mengantarkan baekhyun ke Lotte World, tempat baekhyun dan sehun akan kencan. Tapi tiba-tiba baekhyun menolak untuk diantar karena sehun sendiri yang akan menjemputnya. Alasan apa itu? Tidak mungkin kan jongin dan chanyeol percaya pada alasan baekhyun. Pasti alasannya karena baekhyun ingin menghindari jongin dan chanyeol, karena itulah yang sedang terjadi beberapa hari ini diantara mereka bertiga. Sebenarnya baekhyun tidak menghindari chanyeol dan jongin, baekhyun benar-benar sibuk karena harus membantu Victoria eonni nya untuk mengurusi Sehun dan seingat baekhyun, ia sudah menceritakan hal ini pada jongin.

Chanyeol dan Jongin tidak akan percaya sebelum melihat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri jika sehun benar-benar akan menjemput baekhyun, karena itulah sejak sepulang sekolah, park bersaudara tidak pulang dan malah mengawasi pintu gerbang rumah kakak baekhyun dari dalam mobil chanyeol.

Baekhyun keluar dari rumah kakaknya, Byun BaekBeom, dengan baju yang ia beli bersama jongin dan chanyeol. jujur hal itu membuat chanyeol dan jongin tersenyum tanpa mereka sadari karena masih terpesona dengan kecantikan baekhyun. Tidak lama kemudian ada sebuah mobil ferrary merah yang berhenti di depan baekhyun. Dan benar saja, itu adalah sehun. Dari dalam mobil chanyeol, mereka bisa melihat jika Sehun keluar dari mobilnya untuk membukakan pintu baekhyun, tapi saat mata sehun tertuju untuk melihat penampilan baekhyun, tiba-tiba saja sehun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Hal itu membuat chanyeol dan jongin sangat marah. Apa ia meremehkan kecantikan baekhyun hah? Apa baekhyun tidak terlihat cantik dimatanya? Apa baju baekhyun termasuk baju kuno? Perasaan itu adalah baju yang dipakai anak muda sekarang. Lalu apa yang membuat sehun meremehkan penampilan baekhyun? Namun belum reda kemarahan chanyeol dan jongin, sepertinya mereka akan menjadi lebih marah lagi saat melihat apa yang selanjutnya terjadi, karena setelah itu sehun melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya di badan baekhyun yang mungil sebelum mempersilahkannya masuk ke dalam mobil sports nya itu. Kemarahan dan kecemburuan chanyeol dan jongin benar-benar telah sampai pada batasnya. Rencana awal yang seharusnya hanya untuk melihat siapa yang akan mengantarkan baekhyun ke lotte world pun menjadi intaian tentang apa yang akan sehun lakukan kepada baekhyun.

Sebenarnya, tentang sehun yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat melihat penampilan baekhyun itu benar adanya. Bagaimana ia tidak tertawa, baekhyun noona yang ada di depannya sekarang berbeda 180 derajat dengat baekhyun noona yang ia kenal. Memang terlihat sangat anggun dan cantik, tapi ia terlihat sangat tidak nyaman dengan bajunya yang kurang bahan dan high heels nya yang sangat tinggi itu. Dan tentang sehun yang memakaikan jaket yang ia pakai di badan baekhyun, tentu saja yang sebenarnya berbeda dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh chanyeol dan jongin. Yang sebenarnya adalah baekhyun kesal dan marah saat melihat sehun menertawakannya seperti itu. Sehun semakin membuat baekhyun tidak percaya diri dengan penampilannya. Karena itu baekhyun memerintahkan sehun untuk melepas dan memberikan jaketnya padanya. Baekhyun ingin memakai jaket itu sendiri, tapi sehun tetap bersikeras untuk memakaikannya ditubuh baekhyun. Begitulah yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Di dalam mobil, baekhyun mendiamkan sehun. Ia masih merasa marah dengan apa yang terjadi tadi. Jadilah sehun merasa bersalah sekarang. Nada bicara baekhyun juga menjadi sangat ketus, tidak imut seperti biasanya

"noona, mianhe. Jangan marah padaku ", kata sehun sambil memelas. Tapi baekhyun tetap diam, seolah-olah tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh sehun

"noona, tolonglah. Apa yang bisa membuatmu tidak marah lagi padaku, katakan saja?", kata sehun kemudian

"apa kau akan memberikannya padaku jika balasannya aku tidak marah lagi?", kata baekhyun kemudian sambil dengan nada ketusnya

"iya noona, apapun. Bahkan hatiku pun juga akan kuberikan", kata sehun mulai menggoda baekhyun

"jangan menggombal sehuna. sekarang belikan aku sepatu dan baju, aku tidak mau memakai baju ini", kata baekhyun kemudian

"kenapa noona? kau terlihat cantik dengan baju itu"

"tapi tadi kau menertawakanku"

"itu karena kau terlihat sangat berbeda dengan kau yang biasanya. Tapi jujur kau benar-benar sangat cantik. Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu noona. Aku hanya akan membelikanmu sepatu, otte? Lagipula, aku ini dongsaengmu, mana mungkin kau tega membuatku membayar semuanya?"

"tapi kau model, kau bekerja. Pasti uangmu banyak. Tidak akan habis kan hanya untuk sepasang baju dan sepatu?", jawab baekhyun mengabaikan pernyataan sehun tentang cantik dan cinta.

"apa ini? Apa kau mulai memanfaatkan orag yang mencintaimu hah? Harusnya aku tau kalau kau itu orang yang seperti ini", kata sehun bercanda sambil mencubit gemas hidung baekhyun. Baekhyun menjadi tertawa setelahnya dan kembali menjadi baekhyun imut seperti yang biasanya.

"yah hentikan. Fokuslah saja pada menyetirmu"

"noona, hari ini aku yang akan membayar semuanya. Tapi, bisakah kau tetap membantu Victoria noona seperti biasanya?", Tanya sehun lagi

"jadi kau juga berusaha untuk memanfaatkanku, begitu?"

"bisa dibilang begitu. Victoria noona akhir-akhir ini begitu cerewet karena belum menemukan asisten, bisakah kau tetap membantunya sampai ia menemukan asisten baru?"

"baiklah, lagipula sangat menyenangkan membantu Victoria eonni. Jangan lupa untuk membayarku hunnie?"

"yah, kau perhitungan sekali. Tapi terimakasih telah menerimanya", kata sehun sambil tersenyum kearah baekhyun, baekhyun pun ikut membalas senyuman sehun itu

.

.

Sepertinya tidak pantas jika yang sehun lakukan sekarang ini disebut dengan membelikan sepatu untuk baekhyun, karena pada akhirnya sehun juga membeli sepatu yang sama. Mereka membeli sepatu couple, dan itu barang couple pertama mereka. Tapi baekhyun merasa biasa saja sejak dia memiliki banyak sekali barang-barang couple baik dengan jongin maupun chanyeol. saat keluar dari toko, mereka berdua terlihat menawan dengan sepatu baru mereka yang terlihat sangat sporty. Sehun masih terlihat sangat tampan dengan aura model yag menguar dengan begitu dahsyatnya sementara baekhyun terlihat semakin cantik dengan jaket yang ia sampirkan di pinggangnya, untuk menutupi pahanya yang mulus itu tentu saja. Sedangkan chanyeol dan jongin hanya bisa cengoh dari dalam mobil melihat betapa sempurnanya pasangan di depan mereka ini. Jongin mulai bisa menerima semuanya, asalkan baekhyun tidak dengan hyungnya. Sebenarnya jongin juga tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya marah dan geram tadi. Apakah karena sehun yang menertawakan baekhyun, karena sehun yang berbuat manis kepada baekhyun, atau karena baekhyun yang hanya diam saja dengan semua perlakuan sehun itu. Sementara chanyeol sekarang semakin lama, ia tidak suka jika baekhyun dekat dengan lelaki lain, hanya dialah satu-satunya yang boleh mendekat dan terlalu dekat dengan baekhyun.

Sepertinya ia akan menarik janjinya saat di asrama tua saat itu yang mengatakan bahwa 'ia berjanji jika setelah malam ini, baekhyun akan mendapatkan perhatian dari sehun'. Karena ternyata, saat baekhyun sudah mendapatkan perhatian dari Sehun, hatinya terasa sesakit ini. Mungkin chanyeol harus membuat janji yang baru. Bukan janji untuk melepaskan baekhyun kepelukan namja lain, namun janji yang mengatakan bahwa ia yang akan memiliki baekhyun untuk dirinya sendiri. Persetan dengan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo ataupun perasaan cinta baekhyun kepada Sehun. Yang jelas setelah hari ini, ia berjanji untuk memastikan perasaannya dan akan mengakui cintanya kepada baekhyun jika yang sebenarnya ia lebih mencintai baekhyun daripada kyungsoo, kekasihnya.

.

.

-tbc-

.

.

padahal aku udah berusaha buat update kilat, tapi ternyata reviewnya sedikit banget walaupun views nya banyak. walaupun ff ini jelek tolong tetap tinggalkan jejak karena dengan begitu aku merasa dihargai.

mungkin update chapter depan akan sedikit terhambat. mianhe. tapi aku akan tetap mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk chanbaek.

Ahh, gak sabar nunggu perkembangan hubungan chanyeol-kyungsoo dan luhan-sehun di ff ini *nah loh aneh.

Oh iya, semoga luhan bisa muncul chapter depan dan chanyeol bisa bijak memilih antara baekhyun dan kyungsoo.

Kalau ada pertanyaan, kritik dan saran langsung aja review ya

Semoga semuanya suka^^


End file.
